Those Wonderfull Days of High School
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Rosalie Hale is the most popular girl in school. How will she react when new boy Emmett McCarty starts school?
1. Little Miss Popular!

_**Yeah Yeah. I still do not own Twilight or anything else. Sadly, I do not own Emmett but I guess we all have stuff to deal with. **_

_Sigh. _First day of school in this sad excuse of a town called 'Forks'. Who names a town after a utensil?

"Rosalie!" my best friend EVER, Alice Cullen, skipped over to my car.

"Alice! Hey!" I hugged her, locking the door to my brand new BMW.

I looked at Alice, her short, spiky hair had grown to her shoulders and, as usual, we were both wearing matching outfits. Today it was a plaid minni and a black tank top with white converse.

"Let's go rule the school." I smiled and walked toward the school building. We, and a few select others, were the most popular people in Washington.

I walked into the bustling school building and spotted my twin brother at his locker, which was right next to mine.

"Jazzy!" I smiled and hued him.

"Hey!" he smiled and hugged back and handed me my schedule.

"Thanks." I said, looking it over.

_First period: English Literature_

_Second period: Geometry_

_Third Period: Government_

_Fourth Period: Theater_

_ Lunch_

_Fifth Period: Study period_

_Sixth Period: Biology_

_Seventh Period: Gym_

"Not bad." I smiled and walked toward my homeroom.

"Rosie!" a familiar voice called behind me.

"Royce, five o'clock!" Alice said as we walked faster.

Royce King, aka Stalker. That sentence says it all.

I ran into homeroom. _Safe. _I looked around. The usual was there. The wanna-be gangsters that were too obsessed with Eminem were sitting in the middle of the room on there desks, the jocks in the corner, and the nobody's somewhere in between.

"Hey Rosie, I wanna introduce you to a new person." My all-time favorite teacher, Mr. Henson said.

I turned around and saw him standing by his desk in his usual: white shirt, tie, vest, and jeans. Some things never change. Beside him stood a boy my age with black hair, a polo shirt, jeans, and _Sigh _high tops. He was a wanna be

"This is Emmett. Emmett, Rosalie."

"Hi." He smiled. He had the cutest dimples I have EVER seen!

I slightly nodded my head. Rosalie Lillian Hale was NOT about to be seen with a wanna be, even if he does have the cutest dimples ever!

"I'm sure you'll make him feel right at home." Mr. Henson said.

I smiled. "Why of course!"

"Excellent."

As if! I have a reputation to keep.

_Just keep that smile on your face._


	2. Oh Why Did I Do That!

_**I still don't own anything. It's a sad life. **_

I walked to the popular table with my ceaser salad and sat down.

"Hey, Rose. Have you met Emmett?" Jasper asked.

N.O.

I looked over at him, than at Emmett. He was staring at me. Time to put on that heart-breaking Rosalie charm.

I flipped my hair off my shoulder and smiled. "Yeah. I have."

Emmett half smiled. I am good.

"I think you guys have study hall together." Jasper said as I scooted over next to him.

"Yeah. We also have theater together, I think." I commented. "Has anyone seen Alice?"

"I got a study date with her in five minutes!" Jasper jumped up.

"You. And. Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jasper smiled and ran off toward the library.

It was only Emmett and me at the table then.

"So did you get that assignment for theater?" I asked. It may damage my rep to be with a wanna-be, but if Jazzy wanted to bring him into the clique, who was I to complain? Emmett was SUPER cute!

"Yeah… it was choose a partner and memorize a scene of a play." Emmett said. "Since I don't know anyone else in the class, will do be my partner?"

"Excuse me?" People are NOT my partner just because they don't know anyone else.

"Will you be my partner?" he asked confused.

I got up, threw the rest of my salad away, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Lost in thought I walked down the hall, empty of humans and teachers, toward my locker.

Suddenly I was pushed up against the lockers.

"Now Rosie, why have you been ignoring me?" Royce asked, two inches away from my face.

"Because I don't like you?" I said trying to push him away.

"That's not what you said last year." He smirked.

"Royce! We broke up! Get over it!"

He slammed me back up against the locker.

Suddenly someone pulled him off me.

"I don't think you should treat a lady like that." Emmett said, standing in between Royce and me.

"I know you're new here so I'll make this nice and clear, Rosalie Hale is MY girl. Why don't you just run along?" Royce said mockingly.

"Your girl? I doubt it." Emmett laughed threw his nose.

"Not like she's your girl." Royce did the same.

I felt the need to get my big mouth into this. "I am!"

They both looked at me shocked.

"Prove it!" Royce said.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Emmett. I felt him kissing back and forgot we were in school and that Royce was standing five feet away. I pulled away slowly and blushed.

Emmett looked at me as if I was the only girl in the whole world and Royce had a look of pure shock on his face. The bell rang and the hall flooded with kids. I looked at Emmett.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Emmett asked.

"I will go to dinner with you tonight at seven." I said and walked down the hall toward the library.

I didn't know were that kiss came from but it proved to me something I think I already knew. I was completely in love with Emmett and I didn't even know his last name.


	3. All Good Things Must Come To An End

_**Thank you sooooo much for subscribing! This one is dedicated to Sparklyangel!**_

I sat in my room and put my make-up on. It was exactly 6:49 but I wasn't worried. No one ditches Rosalie Lillian Hale.

"Rosalie!" my mother called up the stairs. "Someone's here to see you!"

I glanced in the mirror one last time. I was wearing skinny jeans, a cute blue blouse, and knee-high leather boots. I smiled. I looked good.

I walked down the steps and saw Emmett sitting on the sofa in the main living room with my parents.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

His eyes lit up when he saw me and he stood up. "Hey."

I looked over at my parents. "Bye." I grabbed my purse and I followed Emmett out of the house. We walked over to a silver wrangler.

"Rose!" Jasper pulled into the driveway.

"Hey." I waved.

"You and Emmett?" Jasper walked over to us. "Guess I can't complain since I'm dating YOUR best friend." He gave Emmett a high five and walked into the house.

"Sorry about him." I said as Emmett opened my door for me.

Emmett laughed and walked around to his side once he made sure I was secure.

"So Miss Hale, where would you like to dine this fine evening?"

I smiled. I never let my guard down around anyone but my family and Alice, but it just seemed natural to with Emmett. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Pizza it is." Emmett smiled and we drove off.

"So what's your last name?" I asked. It was strange that I was out with this guy and only knew his name was Emmett, I loved him, he was friends with my brother, he was new in town, he drove a wrangler, apparently liked pizza, is totally adorable, and was a total gentleman.

"McCarty. You know, you like beautiful tonight, but that's usual." He glanced over at me.

"Thanks." I looked down at my lap and blushed. No one's complements affected me the way Emmett's did.

We pulled into the parking lot and he ran over and helped me out. I grabbed my purse and intertwined my arm with his and we walked in.

"Two." Emmett smiled, looking confidently at the host.

The zit faced teen boy led us to a cozy booth in the back corner. "My name is… Zac…. You know… in case you need anything." He said, looking straight at me.

"Thanks." I smiled and looked at the menu.

"So. Do you play any sports?" Emmett asked, looking at me.

"Well, I'm the captain of the track team and the girls softball and lacrosse team." I set my menu down.

"Wow. I play baseball, football, and wrestle." Emmett smiled.

"Royce is on the wrestling team." I sighed.

"Good. I get to kick his butt."

I smiled. This boy had to be mine!

"You know, Rosale," he said, staring deep into my eyes. "I've never felt this way about any girl before."

I smiled. "You know, Emmett," I stared deep into his eyes. "I've never felt this way about any guy before."

He smiled. "I think I love you."

"I know I love you." And with that, the waiter took our orders.

_**Hours Later…**_

"I have NEVER seen anyone, not even Jasper eat a whole pizza!" I laughed.

"Well that's just one of my many talents." He laughed.

We pulled up to my house, but I didn't want to get out, nonetheless away from Emmett.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

He pointed down the street. "About five houses down."

I nodded and he helped me out of the car and walked me to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled.

"I'll pick you up for school. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Absolutely." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, but as soon as I did that, the porch light went on and my dad opened the door.

"Rosalie." Dad said.

"Daddy, I'm coming. Just go in the house!" I sighed. He gets on my nerves.

The door closed and I looked over at Emmett, who was kind of smiling. This time he kissed me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled.

"Absolutely." He smiled and got into his car.

I walked into the house and looked at my dad. "Totally unacceptable." I said as I walked up the steps and into my room and shut the door.

Not long after, jasper opened my door.

"The door was closed for a reason." I mumbled, staring at my laptop screen.

"So how was your date?" he asked.

I spun my chair around and looked at him. "Perfect until I got home."

"Dad catch you on the porch?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

Jasper laughed and walked out. I decided to try to get some sleep. The key word in that sentence is TRY.


	4. Drama Rama Llama

_**Lots of love to all you guys! **_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Ugh, I hate that noise. I turned off my alarm clock and got up. Last night's events kept me awake most of the night. I got up and got dressed in a knee-length black ruffle skirt and a black shirt, with black knee-high boots.

"Rosalie! Are you up?" Mom called up the steps.

"Yes mother!" I called back.

I turned on Hit the Lights, my favorite band, and did my hair and makeup. By the time I finished, Emmett texted me he was out front. My heart skipped a beat and I brushed my teeth fast, grabbed my bag, and ran down the steps.

"Emmett's here." Jasper smiled and I took a deep breath and walked out the door.

"Morning." He smiled, leaning against the hood of his car.

"Morning." I smiled, walking up to him.

He pulled me into his arms and gave me a lingering kiss.

"If I wasn't awake before, I am now." He smiled.

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more." He helped me in the car then got in his side.

As he drove, he reached over and held my hand with his free one. "All the guys at school are gonna be jealous!"

I blushed. "Stop it!"

"Fine." He said, making me laugh.

Once we were in the school parking lot, he got out and helped me out. I intertwined my arm with his and we walked into school making everyone stare.

"Told you." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and saw Royce, who walked up to us when he saw us.

"Keep it cool, Em." I said.

"Not to worry sweet pea." He smiled.

"Rosie!" Royce smiled

I growled.

"Maybe I should be worried about keeping you in control." Emmett joked.

"I think I deserve the right to talk to her alone." Royce said to Emmett.

"Whatever you say to her you better be able to say around me." Emmett growled.

I tugged on Emmett's arm a little and we walked toward our lockers.

"I'll see you in theater?" I asked.

"I hate to leave you, but yes."

I gave him a quick kiss and walked toward first period.

After Lit, I walked to the only class I had with Royce, Geometry.

_**Important Note: Geometry class will not be held today. Students may go off campus during the time but MUST be back on campus for second period!**_

The note on the door said. I smiled. Awesome! I walked toward the library.

"Rosalie, I have to leave for a doctor's appointment. I trust you so you can stay in here." Ms. Sykes, the librarian said.

"Okay. Thanks." I made my way to the back of the library and sat down on the sofa. I heard the door to the library open and close and figured that Ms. Sykes was leaving. I put on my ipod and zoned out.

"Rosie…." Someone called quietly.

I ignored it but soon saw Royce emerge from the long stack of books.

"What?" I tore my earphones out of my ear.

"Nothing." suddenly he pushed me down.

I tried to push him off, but it didn't work. I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

It didn't hit me until hit me until he ran out of the library that Royce King had just raped me.


	5. When No Apparentley Means Yes

"Rosalie!" Jasper called from the library.

I lay shivering, even though it wasn't cold, on the couch in the back of the library.

"Rose!" Jasper ran over to me and knelt down. "Rosie, what happened?" Jasper whipped my tears away.

"He r-r-raped me J-j-j-Jazz."

"Come on." He helped me up and helped me out of the library. "It's lunch. Everyone's been looking for you, especially Emmett."

Emmett! "Where is he Jazz? I need to see him!"

"No… we need to get you home. I'll tell him that your okay." He half-carried me down the empty hallway and into his car. That was when I broke down.

"I need to see Emmett!" I shouted threw tears.

"Rosalie Lillian. You will see him soon." Jasper said, pulling out of the parking lot and drove home.

"Mom. Dad. I need you to come home. Something has happened to Rosalie. Yeah. She's fine. I'll tell you when you get here. Okay. Bye." Jasper flipped close his phone. He ran around and carried me into the house, setting me down on the sofa.

"When can I see Emmett?" I asked.

"Soon." Jasper said as my parents came in.

"What's going on?" my mom asked.

"Royce raped Rosalie in the library." Jasper said his voice full of anger.

Mom grabbed the phone and dialed it.

"Rose, babe, daddy will take care of this." Dad said as he knelt down so we were eye level.

"Yes. Can I get Chief Swan down here please? 1243 Vamp Drive. Okay. Thank you very much." Mom hung up the phone.

"When can I see Emmett?'' I asked dad. At least he would give me a straight answer.

"After we take care of this and you get some sleep." Dad brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Daddy, I need to see him!"

"I know princess. I know."

I looked at my family. They all looked worried.

There was a knock on the door and my mom ran to get it.

"Miss Hale?" Charlie Swan, the chief of police, and father of the most lovesick girl in school, Bella Swan, walked in.

I looked up.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" he sat down directly across from me.

"I guess." I said softly.

"Okay. Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

My family sat down around me.

"Well…. I was in the library and all of the sudden Royce came out of nowhere and raped me." I said.

"Where was everyone else at?" Chief Swan looked troubled.

"Class. Biology was canceled and I guess everyone went off campus. The librarian went to a doctor's appointment but said I could stay there." I looked down at my lap.

"What's this Royce's last name?"

"King. His name is Royce King." Jasper said.

Chief Swan looked at Jasper. "What?" he asked.

"How do you know him?" Chief Swan asked.

"It's Rose's ex-boyfriend." My dad said. "They broke up last year, but I never thought he would do something like this."

"Okay. We'll take care of this. You need not worry Miss Hale. I will personally see that he is put in jail for this."

I looked up at him. "Thank you."

He nodded once and left.

"You hungry sweet pea?" dad asked.

I shook my head. "Not after what just happened."

I walked to my room and took of my boots. I can't believe that happened to me. I lay down on my bed and drifted into sleep.

I was awaken by the sound of tapping on my window. I looked at my clock. 10:15. I got up and slowly walked to my window, fearing it might by Royce.

I opened my window and saw a dark figure standing under my window. "Rosalie!" I whispered.

"Emmett!" I sighed in relief.

"What happened to you? I was worried to death!"

"I'll be down in a second!" I slipped on my converse and crept out of my room and down the steps. No one was downstairs. I crept out the door and ran over to Emmett's secure arms.

"Let's go sit in the car. It's freezing." Emmett said leading me to the wrangler.

I climbed in and locked my door. Emmett got in and turned on the heat.

"Now what happened?"


	6. You Love Me That Much?

_**A/N Thank you sooooo much for all the awesome reviews! **_

I walked back in school the next day with Emmett protectively holding my hand. I heard Emmett growl and I looked over to see Royce at his locker, but looking over at me. I buried my face in Emmett's arm.

"It's okay Rose. He's not gonna get within 8000 feet of you." Emmett said.

We walked into the office. "Can I please change my schedule?" Emmett asked the ancient receptionist.

She took his old one and looked it over twice. "Is there anything in particular you would like to change about it?"

Emmett took my schedule from me and gave it to her. "To this."

"I don't see why it would be a problem." She reached into a file cabinet and pulled out a file.

While they took care of that, I walked over to the office window. People were all staring in the direction of Royce's locker. I walked out of the office and looked up the hall.

"You have the right to remain silent." Chief Swan had Royce up against his now closed locker.

Royce locked eyes with me and mouthed the words, "I'm gonna kill you, Hale." As chief Swan led him down the hall to the parking lot.

I could NOT handle this. I ran to Emmett.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"They just took Royce." I said.

Emmett looked relieved.

"But he told me he was going to kill me."

"Don't believe that. Like I said, NO ONE is gonna hurt you." Emmett said.

"But-"

"But nothing. If you don't feel safe we'll leave," Emmett turned around so his chest was pressed to mine, looking down at me, staring deep into my eyes. "Just you and me."

I felt tears in my eyes. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He grabbed his schedule and we walked to class.

_**Lunch period. **_

"Quite!" Principle Cullen yelled, standing on a table in the middle of the cafeteria. "Do NOT panic. I need everyone to remain calm."

Everyone looked at him confused.

"We are going on lock down. Royce King was arrested this morning and escaped not long after. For everyone's safety, do NOT go out of this building."

Emmett grabbed my hand. "Come on." He whispered.

I looked over at Jasper.

"Go! I'll take care of mom and dad."

I got up, ran out of the side door of the cafeteria with Emmett, and got into his wrangler faster then I thought I could. I picked a good day to wear converse.

Emmett jumped in, locked the doors, and drove off. "We're gonna run to your house. I need you to get some clothes." He said as we sped down the street.

"Come in with me." I said as we pulled up to my house.

We ran in and up to my room. I ran into my walk-in closet and threw as many clothes I could and ran back out.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and we ran back to the wrangler.

I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I love you." He said.

"I know." I smiled. I never felt safe unless I'm with Emmett. "I love you."

"I know." He smiled.

_**Another short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. I love you people! Please R$R! I promise a longer chapter in chapter seven!**_


	7. Welcome to Your New Nightmare

Emmett and I have been driving for what seems like a couple hours, but really is a couple days. We were on the outskirts of Hollywood and it was a rainy day.

"Do you wanna go to LA and stay there for a few days or keep driving?" Emmett asked as he filled up the gas tank.

"I guess." I said. It was nice to be with Emmett. He will do anything and everything for me.

"Okay." He ran into the gas station to pay.

I looked across the street. Threw the rush of traffic I saw him standing there, smiling at me. Royce.

I gasped. How did he find us? I closed the driver's side door and locked all of them. He had this evil look on his face like he was a deranged psychopath. Oh wait, he is.

All of the sudden there was a knock on the window. I jumped and looked over to see Emmett.

"Rose, you okay?" he asked.

I unlocked the doors and he got in his side.

"He's here Emmett."

"Who's here?"

"Royce." I pointed across the street to were he was standing.

"Rose, I don't see anyone." He said.

I looked across the street. It was true. There was no one there. Had I imagined it?

"He was just there! I saw him!" I said.

"Okay. Rose... I believe you." He kissed me softly and started up the car.

I took a deep breath. I know what I saw.

Soon we pulled into a hotel in our destination, LA.

"All we can really afford is a one bed suite." Emmett said.

"That's fine. I really don't think I could sleep without you next to my anyway." I said as we got out.

He grabbed our bags and we walked into the bustling lobby.

"Can we have a room please?" Emmett asked.

"Sure you can." The elderly man said. "We just need some info."

While Emmett took care of that, I looked around the lobby. Bellhops pushed around carts of luggage, tourists sat on couch probably figuring out where to spend their next day in LA, and people waited for multiple elevators.

I looked at the people standing at the windows. They were mostly elderly couples. Probably a retirement home retreat or something. Some of them were holding hands.

I smiled and looked at Emmett. "Hey, Em?" I said softly.

He looked at me.

"Do you think that will be us someday?" I asked, looking over at the elderly couples.

"I hope so." He smiled, kissed my head, and turned back to the old man at the desk.

Something caught my eye over at the concierge desk. I looked over to see Royce sitting there, on the phone. I gasped and blinked, and then he was gone. Instead sat a middle-aged woman with curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail. I was going crazy.

"C'mon Rose." Emmett grabbed my hand and we walked to the elevator.

The only people in the elevator were the same elderly couple and us. I smiled and snuggled my face into Emmett's arm.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." I said against his arm. I looked over to see the couple smiling at us.

"When we were your age," The woman said. "We were just like you two."

I smiled.

Once the elevator doors opened, we all walked down the hall toward our rooms.

"It seems as though we are neighbors." The man smiled.

"We don't wanna hear no racket comin' from that room tonight." The woman smiled.

"Not unless there is a ring on your fingers." The old man said.

We all smiled. Emmett unlocked our door and walked in.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked the woman.

"Why sure sweet heart."

Her husband was in there room.

"Rose, you coming, babe?" Emmett called.

"Yeah. I'll be in in a sec!" I called back.

"You two are in love. I can tell." She smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled. "When you were my age…. And there was a boy you didn't like but liked you… and something dramatic happened between you two, did you see him everywhere?" I asked.

"No. Not that I can recall." She said.

I WAS loosing my mind. Maybe I just needed to stop thinking about it. "Okay. Thanks." I said, walking into our room.

Emmett was in the bathroom so I sat down on the bed.

"So…. Do you want to watch TV? A movie?" he asked walking out and sitting next to me.

"Sure."

"The cool thing about this hotel is that it gives you a whole bookshelf of movies to choose from." He gestured to the bookshelf that was next to the entertainment center.

I walked over to it.

"You pick." He said.

I looked at my choices. They were all in alphabetical order. Soon, I came across the original _A Nightmare on Elm Street_. I pulled it out and showed Emmett.

"Okay." He took it and put it in the DVD player. While he tinkered with the TV, I climbed onto the bed and made myself comfortable.

Emmett walked over with two remotes and sat down next to me. I snuggled up to him, he tucked us both in with the quilt, and I rested my chin under his. He put his strong arms around me.

At some point in the movie, I must have drifted off into sleep because I was in my room. Emmett was asleep next to me.

"Aw little Rosie." Royce said. His face was all burned and he had steel claws on. Freddy Krueger.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him.

He laughed evilly swung his hand at Emmett, killing him. I screamed.

"Rose! Rose!" Emmett shook me and my eyes flew open. It was just a dream.

I snuggled as close as I could to Emmett.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was just a dream." I took a relieved sigh.

"Okay." He kissed me.

It amazed me how much Emmett's kisses relaxed me.

I looked out the window. It was pitch black and the TV and lights were off.

"Try to get some sleep." Emmett said.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

It may have been just a dream, but in reality, Royce was my personal Freddy Krueger and Emmett was my Quinton. the only difference is…… this was not just a nightmare.

_**I hope that was somewhat longer then the last chapter. I haven't really seen the ORIGINAL Nightmare but I saw the new one and Kellan was totally BRILLIANT for the hole five some minutes he was in there. Anyway, I have to dedicate at least a third of my attention to my new story Blood, Blondes, and Bears. But I will DEFINITLLY update a lot on this one. Leave me some love! Peace!**_


	8. Welcome Home Rosie

Emmett and I walked threw the lobby of the hotel. We were going to do some sight-seeing today.

"Billy! What are you doing?" a concerned mother asked a little boy who was attacking a couch.

"I'm a ninja mom!"

I couldn't help but laugh. We walked out of the hotel and got into the wrangler.

"Where to first?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

I saw Royce's reflection in the window of the hotel lobby but I looked away without even jumping. I am NOT about to let my crazy mind ruin my fun.

_**Hours later **_

We walked back up to the hotel room.

"That was fun." I said.

"Yeah." Emmett opened the door. We walked in and I saw Royce lying on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

Oh good. I'm not the only one who sees him.

"This really doesn't concern you." Royce got up.

I stayed behind Emmett.

"Rosie!" he smiled.

"Don't talk to her." Emmett growled.

Royce walked over to him and bit his shoulder. Emmett crumbled to the ground in pain.

Did he just bite my boyfriend? This was VERY weird.

Royce pushed me into the wall, leaving a huge whole.

"Ow!" I yelled. I hit my head. Hard.

"You see, Rosie, once you put me in that cell at the jail, I shared it with a strange man. He told me he was thirsty. I didn't know what he ment until he bit me. Now… my idea of payback, it's a very painful process and my whole life is ruined. So…."

"Stay away from me!" I scooted over to Emmett.

"Ah ah ah!" Royce bit me and jumped out of the window.

I felt burning all over my body. It felt like I was on fire and was so severe I couldn't move.

What was happening to me and Emmett?

_**I know, I know. Short chapter. Leave me some love and I promise a longer chapter in chapter nine! R$R! **_


	9. Forever

I opened my eyes and looked around. The hotel room was in tacked except for a gapping hole in the wall.

I looked at Emmett he opened his eyes.

"Rose…." He said.

"What happened to us?" I asked.

"I don't know…" he said.

There was a burning thirst in my throat.

"We need something…. To drink."

We walked out of the room and down the hall.

"What is that smell?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know… but that smells delicious." We walked back to the room next to ours and knocked on the door.

There were only two rooms on our floor, the elderly couple and ours.

The old man answered the door. "Oh. Hello children." He said.

I took in a deep breath. "I think it's him…" I whispered to Emmett.

"Stop!" a man called from the elevator. We turned around to see…. Principal Cullen?

Two other people walked down the hall toward us. I noticed Edward Cullen and Principal Cullen's wife.

"Please come with us. We can explain everything." Principal Cullen said.

I looked at Emmett.

"We aren't going to hurt you. We want to help you." Edward rolled his eyes and Emmett.

"Fine." I said. Emmett grabbed my hand and we followed them out of the hotel and into thick brush.

"Why are we here?" Emmett asked.

"So no human lives will be taken." Principal Cullen said.

I looked at him confused. "Tell me why people smell like fillet minion?"

"You're a vampire." He replied.

"Stop lying to me." I said.

"You know that burning in your throat? Yeah. Go try to drink ANYTHING. It'll have no affect what so ever." Edward said.

I looked at Emmett, who was smiling. "You mean… the kind of vampires that never die?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"Rosalie," Emmett turned me around to face him, holding my shoulders. "When I said 'forever' I didn't expect this, but now I'm so happy he did this to us. I never want us to be apart. Ever."

I felt tears in my eyes. "Really?"

"Yes."

He kissed me softly, cradling my face.

Edward cleared his throat and we looked at him.

"Sorry Carlisle." He said.

"You two are invited to live with us." Principal Cullen said. "We are vampires, also."

"Thanks Principal Cullen." I said.

"Please, call me Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme, and our son Edward."

"I know Edward. We had algebra together last year." I said.

"I think he mentioned you a couple of times." Esme smiled.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Now, would you like to take us up on that offer?" Esme asked.

I looked at Emmett. Who was I to make this decision for him?

"That's dedication." Edward said mockingly.

"You'll have to excuse Edward." Principal Cullen said. "He can read minds."

"Good to know…." I said.

"It's up to Rosie if she wants us to come." Emmett said.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Babe, I'll follow you wherever you go." He said. "And if you wanna go stay with them, I'm right behind you."

I smiled. "Yes."

"Excellent. There are some rules we must follow." Carlisle said. "We do not kill humans. Also, on sunny days we are not to go around humans."

"Why?" I asked.

"We sparkle. You picked a nice spot in LA to be turned into vampires." Esme smiled. "Always raining."

"So that's why you live in Forks!" I said.

They nodded.

"Also," Edward said. "No humans are to know of our existence."

"Wait, if we can't kill humans, how do we get blood?" Emmett asked.

"We go to where there is an abundance of animals and hunt them." Esme said.

We nodded.

"So, go get your stuff, check out of your hotel, and we'll meet you by your wrangler." Esme said.

We nodded and walked to the hotel.

Emmett and I will literally be together forever.


	10. A New House With New People

Emmett and I pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

"Maybe we could get a house nearby once we figure all this out." Em said.

I smiled at him. "Yeah."

We got out and followed the rest of the family into the house.

"C'mon. I'll show you to your room." Esme said as we walked up the grand staircase.

We walked down a long hall and around a corner to a room. It had a king sized bed, two huge walk-in closets, a vanity, a plasma screen TV, a DVD player, and an entertainment system with every game system imaginable.

"Awesome!" Emmett gave her a high-five and she laughed.

"I'll just let you two settle in." she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Let's go out tonight. Just you and me." He smiled.

"Okay." I gave him a kiss and walked over to one of the closets. As soon as I opened it, I gasped.

"What?" Emmett asked, jogging over.

"This is like…. A girls dream!" I said.

He pouted and looked down. O laughed and looked at him.

"Besides you. To be honest, I'd rather have you then the closet."

"You would choose me over allll those cloths?" he asked.

"Hey, I said the closet, not the clothes." I smiled.

He looked shocked and I kissed him. "I was joking!"

"Oh. Okay…" he laughed. "I'm gonna go annoy Edward. Get ready to go!" he jogged out.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the closet.

_**Two ho**_**urs **_**later….**_

I looked in the full-length mirror one last time. I was wearing a knee-length, strapless, red dress with black pumps. I had to admit, I looked good!

Emmett knocked on the door with one knuckle. "May I have the pleasure of escorting the most beautiful girl in the world this fine evening?"

I opened one of the double doors. "You may." I smiled.

He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the house. We walked to a small cliff and sat down. It was beautiful.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too. I would like to prove it." He said.

I looked at him.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale… would you like to become Rosalie Lillian McCarty?"

I felt tears in my eyes. "Emmett…"

"You don't have to unless you want to…"

"I'm gonna say the same thing I will soon…. I do."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he slid a ring onto my finger.

"I love you." I kissed him.

I knew from day one that this day would come with Emmett.

_**I need ideas for the chapter after next. If you got any ideas then comment! Well… comment anyway! Lots of love!**_


	11. Savior

Things have changed immensely since joining the Cullen's with Emmett. We had learned to control the vampire thirst, got engaged, and fell more in love- if that was even possible. Carlisle had even hired me- with my brief medical background- at his new job at Forks Medical Center. Tonight, I was working the night shift.

"What do we have?" I looked at the file in my hands.

"Well, Miss Rosalie," one of the few medical students at the local collage students working out in the field said.

"That's Dr. Hale to you, Spencer." I said.

"Well, Dr. Hale, a car crash. Very severe. One male, one Female, both in critical condition." He said as we walked toward the ER wing.

I nodded and opened one of the swing doors. What I saw brought me to tears. My brother and my best friend were both lying unconscious on gurneys.

"Spencer…. Go get Dr. Cullen. Run!" I said. He ran out of the room and I walked over to my brother. "Jazzy… what happened?"

Carlisle ran in.

"Please…. Save them, Carlisle…. I need them… please…" I managed to choke out.

He looked at them, looked at the files, and then nodded. "If you're sure."

"Yes!" I said.

He walked over and bit them as I covered the small windows in the doors, also locking the doors, the only way in.

"Thank you." I said.

_**The next morning**_

I haven't left my brother or best friend's side. Emmett walked in.

"Hey babe." He walked over to me.

I looked up at him.

"I missed you too much. Carlisle told me what happened."

"I'm so sorry Emmett. I couldn't let them die…."

He scooped me up and sat down in my place. "It's okay." He kissed me gently.

"You two make me sick." Jasper's voice broke threw our kiss.

I looked over at him.

"Morning lazy." I smiled. Just like any other morning when I would say that to him.

"Where have you been, Rosie… I've missed you so much. You didn't call…. Anything..."

"You're all he talks about now a day." Alice said.

I smiled.

Carlisle walked in.

"Now, Rosalie, I think it's time to explain everything to them."

_**Leave me some love! R$R!**_


	12. In one word Affection

"I'm so sorry, guys." I told them. Jasper and Alice did NOT look happy to be vamps.

"Did I mention we don't age?" I looked at Alice sheepishly.

"Really?" she squealed. I nodded and she gave me a hug.

I knew how to make my friend happy.

All of the sudden her face went blank.

"Alice?" I shook her.

Carlisle stopped me. "Wait."

When she came back, she shook her head. "That was weird."

I looked at her, confused.

"I just… like saw something." She said.

"It's okay. You're not crazy." Carlisle laughed. "Your physic. Some vampires are born with special abilities."

"Let's get you two home so we can go hunting." Esme came out of nowhere.

Carlisle nodded and the newest vampires in our clan got up.

Alice and I walked in front of everyone else.

"Hey Al." I said. "Did I tell you I'm getting married?"

She squealed. "No Waaay!" She pulled my hand up to look at the giant diamond ring on my left hang. "To who?"

I heard Emmett chuckle behind us.

"Seriously. To who?"

"Emmett you dingbat!"

"Now Rosie, play nice." Emmett grabbed my hand.

I intertwined my arm with his lovingly.

"You two are so cute together!" Alice smiled as Jasper scooped her up.

"Two can play that game." Emmett said as she scooped me up.

Jasper growled as I nuzzled my head into Emmett's neck… just like when we went to sleep when we were human.

Emmett smiled.

Jasper played with Alice's hair.

My turn. I turned myself around so that Emmett was supporting my knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Jasper sighed. "No use competing with them."

That's right. We earned our roll as the most affectionate couple.

I kissed him and suddenly we were by a giant waterfall.

"Em..."

He kissed me and we just sat there, me in his lap, for hours. Personally, I could have sat there for centuries.


	13. Announcement

"Hey guys." Edward walked into the living room where Emmett and I were sitting.

Emmett grumbled and set me on the couch, out of his lap.

""What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

Edward had so rudely interrupted one of many make-outs Emmett and I had on a daily basis.

He shivered at my thoughts. Serves him right.

"I'm bringing Bella here tonight. Be nice."

"Swan. Bella _Swan_?" I looked at him, eyes wide.

"Yeah." Was all he said as he walked away.

My jaw dropped.

Believe me, I had nothing against Bella, it's just…. She's _Human! _

I just don't think this family, especially with Alice and Jasper, were ready to be so close to a human right now.

_**This is the OFFICIAL CHAPTER 13! I know I uploaded another chapter that I deleted. That is because my plan didn't work out so well. Sorry if there was any confusion, I just think this chapter works better.**_

_**Leave me some love!**_


	14. It

Emmett and I sat on the couch in the living room with everyone else. Edward had went to pick-up Bella, his human pet.

"Maybe you and Jazz should stay away." I said.

"Good idea, Rose. You guys haven't been away from blood for as much time as we have." Carlisle said.

"Pleeease! I promise I'll behave!" Alice whined.

"Carlisle let them stay. We have Emmett to keep them in line if anything goes wrong, which it won't." Esme said.

Carlisle looked troubled.

"I promise!" Alice said again.

"Fine." Carlisle sighed.

We all knew he had our best interest in mind.

Soon, something smelled delicious.

"Here comes the human." I said.

Emmett chuckled.

"Behave." Esme said so only we could here it.

Edward appeared in the doorway with what I assumed to be Bella.

"Bella…. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and," Edward said, pointing to us as he said our names.

"And I'm Alice!" Alice said, jumping up to give Bella a hug.

Bella looked like she just got an electric shock.

"I have a feeling were going to be great friends!" Alice said, letting her go.

That was the first thing she said to me on the first day of kindergarten and it struck a nerve.

Emmett was the next one to hug her. It was a big bear hug, making her giggle a little. That just pushed me over the edge.

I felt tears sting my eyes and I got up.

Everyone looked at me, but instead of walking toward Bella, I walked up the steps.

It felt like the little human….. _Thing, _wanted to steal my fiancé and my best friend.

I slammed the bedroom door and locked it.

"Is she okay?" I heard it ask.

"Rosalie? Yeah… she's just….. Rosalie." Edward said.

I sat down in my closet and tried not to cry.

"Rose, baby?" Emmett knocked on my closet door.

I didn't answer him.

He opened the door and scooped me up. "Tell me what's wrooong?" he puppy-dog pouted and put his chin on my shoulder.

"Nothing." I said looking straight ahead.

"Please?" he turned my face to look at him.

I sighed. "It just seems like Edward's bringing this little human in and it's going to ruin everything… our lives, our relationships…."

"Whoa… our relationships?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "I'm afraid Alice is going to ditch me for her and… so are you." I admitted.

"You know Alice would not ditch you…. And you KNOW I wouldn't ditch you, even if it killed me."

I put my forehead on his shoulder. "I know." I said softly.

"You know what, just to prove it to you, we're not putting this wedding off any longer. When Bella leaves, you and Alice are planning this wedding." He said.

"Why when she leaves?" I asked.

"Because you'll be calmer." He kissed my head.

"Okay." I said.

I would finally get my dream wedding! I can't wait till the human leaves!


	15. Dress Shopping

_**Hey guys!**_

_**This is set three days after the last chapter!**_

"Oh my gosh!" I cried, running at human speed over to a rack with the most perfect wedding dress EVER on it. "ALICE!" I called

She was instantly in front of me.

"Look!"

She held it up and gasped. "It's perfect!"

We walked into the dressing room for me to try it on.

Once I was in my dress, I walked out and stood on the stool in front of a long stretch of mirrors.

"Emmett called." Alice mumbled, not looking up from her phone.

"Oh really? What did he say?" I couldn't look away from the window.

"He wanted to warn us that Edward is going hunting and he's dropping Bella off with- Rosalie!" she gasped when she finally looked up.

I smiled.

"We are getting THAT dress!" Alice squealed.

"Do you think Emmett would like it?" I asked. This wasn't your traditional wedding dress.

"Of course! You look gorgeous!" she said.

I walked back into the dressing room to change.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Alice say.

I growled and put my dress back in the garment bag and walked out. Alice and IT were sitting on the bench next to the mirrors.

"Rose, Em and Jazz went with Edwardo." Alice said.

I sighed. "Al lets go pay for this and the bridesmaid gowns."

She got up, grabbed It's arm, and followed me out.

Once we were home, I walked upstairs and put my dress in Alice's closet so Emmett wouldn't find it, and sat down on the roof of the house.

I could see the boys hunting. Emmett needed guy time, but I missed him.

"Rose!" Esme called.

"Yeah?"

She appeared next to me and sat down.

"Miss Emmett?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, that's okay. He misses you too."

I smiled a little.

Emmett and I were soul mates, and no one could tell us differently.

_**All the links to the wedding gowns will be posted on my profile when the time comes!**_


	16. Update

_**Hai guiys (Hey guys)! I know I've had a series of short chapters, but I will totally make it up to you! If the next chapter isn't that long, I will update two chapters at once! Thanks for all the awesome reviews I got not only for this story, but for all of them. And as soon as I publish the wedding chapter, the dresses and tux's will be on my profile ASAP. Lots of love and blessings!**_

_** ~NessieBlack95 **_


	17. Spoilers

It was finally time for Bella to go to bed and Alice and I were playing pool in the game room.

"What's up with you and the human?" I asked her.

"I don't know…. I love my brother, who loves her, so I'm just trying to make her feel comfortable." She shrugged.

I sighed. She was right. Edward _was_ in love with her.

"So, are you inviting your family to the wedding?" she, ever so brilliantly, changed the subject.

"Yeah. And Emmett has all these brothers he's inviting." I said.

It had been three years since either Emmett or I had seen our families, so this was going to be even more special.

"I can't wait!"

"Yeah…. Two days away…." I said. I wasn't nervous just…. Anxious. Kind of like a normal kid on their first day of high school. "Emmett and I are stopping by there house tomorrow when he gets back."

"They probably hate Emmett. Jasper and I talked them out of pressing kidnap charges against him."

We both laughed.

"I owe you guys big for that time."

"No you don't. You saved our lives. The end." She said.

Good old Alice.

All of the sudden I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist and cool lips on my neck.

I turned around to see Emmett. I smiled and he kissed me.

"I missed you." I mumbled against his lips.

"I missed you more." He did the same thing.

"Get a room." Alice grumbled.

Emmett chuckled and Jasper walked in.

Jazz patted my head and said "Hey sis." Before making his way to my best friend.

"Edwards upstairs." Emmett said.

"Go figure." I said.

Outside it was just daybreak.

"So are you still coming to my parents with me?" I asked.

"As long as your dad doesn't try to kill me." He said.

"Don't worry. Your indestructible, remember?" I laughed.

"I know… but still." He said.

"Your sweet." I said.

"Not as sweet as you."

I blushed and kissed Emmett again.

Soon he pulled away. "Go get dressed. It's almost time to go."

I nodded and walked up to our room.

After I was all changed, I walked down the steps to meet Emmett by the door. I was wearing a red tee shirt, jeans, and converse.

"Rosalie, it looks like you just stepped off of Glee." Bella smiled.

I sneered at her.

"Actually, the last episode was Lady Gaga." Alice said.

Bella looked down.

"Rose, this is NOT high school. You don't rule here." Edward said so low only we could here it.

_That may be so, Edwierdo, but I can say whatever I want to and you have no right to get into this. _I thought back at him.

"It is!" he barked.

"I think you two should go." Esme said. "Get away from each other so you can calm down."

Emmett growled at Edward. "You better watch yourself."

I stormed out and Emmett followed.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked through the woods and into central Forks.

"I remember driving through here on the way to school." I said.

"Glad that's over." He laughed.

I smiled. Like any teen-age boy, Emmett hated school.

"But the best thing about that school is us."

My smile grew but soon we reached my parents house.

"Wait… before we go in… lemme tell you one thing…. They don't exactly _know_ we're getting married." I said, pulling an invitation out of my back pocket.

Emmett looked mad.

"But I'll make it up to you." I smiled.

He smiled too and I knocked on the door.

"Daddy!" I smiled and hugged my father when he opened the door.

"Rose!" his face lit up and he hugged me back.

My mother appeared and ran over to hug me, too.

"Come in!" they pulled me inside to the living room and Emmett followed behind us silently.

I sat down on the love seat and pulled Emmett down next to me before either of my parents could.

Both of them tensed as they sat down across from us. They looked at the ring on my finger and Emmett's hand in mine.

"You're pregnant!" my mom cried.

"No…. mom calm down!" I said as she began to hyper venal ate.

"We're just getting married!" Emmett said.

"You did this to her!" my dad got up.

Emmett stood up. "If you listened to her for once!" he shouted.

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter!" dad shouted back.

I jumped up and stood in-between them. "Both of you stop!" I shouted.

Everyone stopped to look at me.

"We're getting married!" I threw the invitation on the sofa. "But if you're going to act like this don't even bother coming!" I ran out at human speed.

"Rose!" Emmett pulled me into his arms. I didn't even realize I was crying until he whipped my tears away.

"Emmett… I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have done that!" I said into his shoulder.

"It's my fault… I shouldn't have gotten in his face." He said as he ran his hand threw my hair.

I whipped the rest of my tears away and looked up at him. "You know what, I'm not gonna let them ruin tomorrow for us. Let's just…. Go home and get ready."

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "Positive."

"Okay. Let's got get ready." He smiled and scooped me up, walking home.

"I love you Emmett." I said.

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

He laughed. "Very possible."

Once he walked into the house, I jumped out of his arms.

"Rose." Carlisle called from the living room.

"Will you please come in here?"

"Sure…" I said.

"Emmett! Go upstairs!" Carlisle called.

He looked at me and I nodded.

I walked into the living room and saw Carlisle sitting on the couch and Edward in a chair next to him.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Please sit." Carlisle said.

I refused and kept my mind clear of what happened with my parents.

"Now, can you tell me why you don't like Bella?" he asked.

"Because I just don't like her." I shrugged.

"Okay… well she's coming to the wedding tomorrow with Ed." He got up.

I shook my head. "This is my big day and she is NOT gonna be hogging the spotlight!" I said, running out.

"Well, I guess you figured out your reason." I heard Carlisle say behind me.

I sat down on a log in the woods.

"Rose…" Edward said sitting down next to me.

I didn't look at him.

"You think Bella is steeling Alice and Emmett and the rest of the family away from you, don't you?" he asked softly.

"Maybe." I said ashamed.

"Look, Alice's just being nice to her for me… Your all Emmett ever thinks about, and the rest of the family just wants to make her feel welcome."

I looked at him.

"Just… please don't resent Bella because of that. She really makes me happy… I need her. She's not steeling the anything from anyone."

I got up.

"I know you have issues about abandonment issues, but we're not going anywhere." He pulled me into a hug.

I didn't move.

"What, you can't give your big brother a hug?"

That made me smile. Maybe Edward does genuinely cared about me as a sibling.

"Now, we have a wedding to get you ready for."

I smiled and we walked back to the house together.

We joined everyone in the living room.

Since my parents weren't coming to the wedding who was going to give me away?

I looked around the room.

Edward nodded toward Carlisle, my father figure since I became a vampire, but I had a better idea.

I looked at the father figure I've had all my life. "Jazzy, will you give me away tomorrow?"

His faced light up like a Christmas tree. "Of course!"

Everything is so perfect; I wouldn't trade it for the world.

At that moment, I didn't care about the situation with my parents, or Bella, or anything.

All I cared about was my new family and my new life with Emmett.

Tomorrow was going to be perfect!

I looked at Alice, who was ecstatic. "Jazz, I can't wait to see you in that tux!"

Emmett set me in my lap and kissed my head.

"Everything cleared up?" he asked.

I nodded. "Nothing that will spoil tomorrow."

"Nothing was going to anyway."


	18. Guest List

_Guest List: _

_Maid of Honor:_

_Alice Cullen_

_Bridesmaids: _

_Kaylee Anderson_

_Star Madams_

_Casey McDonald_

_Annabel Freedman_

_Best Man:_

_Jasper Hale_

_Groomsmen:_

_Brian McCarty_

_Liam McCarty _

_Gunnar McCarty_

_Patrick Junes_

_Brides Guest list:_

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Edward Cullen_

_Ally Hale _

_Lauren Kasemen_

_Michael James_

_Grooms Guest list:_

_Esme Cullen_

_Bella Swan_

_Paul McCarty _

_Jenny McCarty _

_Jason Berry_


	19. Wedding Day

Wedding day.

"Rose… Everything's ready!" Alice skipped into my room.

Emmett and I, or should I say Alice and I, decided on a backyard wedding. I had helped design it, but I hadn't seen the real thing.

Alice had recruited my cousin Kaylee and my other best friends Star, Annabel, and Casey to keep me away from anything that would give me an idea of it vaguely looked.

"Can we go now?" I asked excitedly.

"Weell, let's see…. Everyone's in their seats waiting, Emmett's at the alter, and Jasper is right outside that door so I'd say…. Yes!"

Alice opened the door and Jasper stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing… my little sister is just so…. Beautiful!" he gave me a gentle hug.

I blushed and hugged back.

"Just so you know, I just met all of Emmett's brothers and they are just like Emmett."

I laughed and we walked down the steps and toward the backyard.

I was ready for this, heck, I was born ready.


	20. Perfection

Emmett:

All I saw was her. My Rosalie. She was walking up the isle toward me on Jaspers arm. I just couldn't look away. She was wearing her dress and her hair was curly that lay softly on her shoulders. When she finally reached me, I tried to resist the urge to pull her into my arms. Instead, I just took her hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." The priest said. "Emmett, would you please state your vows?"

"Rosalie, I love you more then the world and I can't live without you. I promise to be by your side for the rest of you life." I said. "I promise to be your best friend and your husband and to give you the world."

"Rosalie," the priest said.

"Emmett, I love you. Your everything to me. I promise everything you did and more." She said.

We exchanged rings.

"You may kiss the bride."

Finally.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

Rosalie:

I was now officially Rosalie Lillian McCarty. I could get used to saying that many times over.

We walked into the house for our reception hand-in-hand and looked around to see no one.

"Rose," Esme said. "We have a problem."

I looked at her. "What?"

"Some nomad vampires were walking in the woods by the house and smelled Bella. That's why no one's here. You two go change."

"Why?" I said again.

"We need to protect Bella. She's part of this family, too."

Leave it up to her to steal MY day.


	21. Hotels

Emmett and I were stuck escorting Bella far away from Forks.

"I'm sorry for ruining your wedding." She said from the backseat.

I growled.

Emmett squeezed my hand. "Calm down baby."

When we pulled into a hotel parking lot in LA and got out.

"Why don't you and Bella go check in?" Emmett asked.

I shot him a warning glare and he shivered.

"You know what, we'll all go." He said as walked in.

"Rose, I'm really sorry."

"You know, Emmett, why don't you go check us in? I'm gonna have a little chat with Bella." I smiled sweetly.

He nodded and walked off toward the desk.

"Look, I don't really care how sorry you are. If I had my way, you wouldn't even be anywhere _near_ my wedding. You know, you're just making it a LOT worse and just making me more furious with you when you keep talking about it. And you better do everything in you're power to make it up to me." I said.

Emmett walked up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "So what are we talking about?"

I smiled. "Just girl talk."

"Okay, well, lets get upstairs." Emmett said.

We all walked to the elevator.

"Guess what Emmy bear?" I said.

"What Rosie?" he asked.

I pulled out season one of Glee out of my purse.

"Yes!" he punched the air with his fist.

I laughed and we walked down the hall toward our room.

With just the thought of Glee, Bella looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Prefect! Part one of my many part pay back.


	22. Texting While Driving

We were halfway through session one of Glee and Emmett and I were snuggled up on the couch and IT was sitting on a chair near the corner.

"I love Kurt!" I told Emmett.

"Kurt?" Emmett asked. "Don't make me hunt him down!"

I laughed at Emmett's 'serious' face. "He's gay Emmy bear."

"Oh. That changes things."

Edward came bursting threw the door, making all of us jump.

"Edward!" Bella ran over to him and practically tackled him to the floor.

"Hey love." He gave her a gentle kiss. "We can go home now."

"Well, it's about time." I said, walking past them with Emmett and to the elevator.

Edward and IT caught up and jumped inside the elevator that only had us and a middle-aged lady in a business suit.

"When are you due?" she asked Bella.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked.

"When is the baby due?"

I put my face against Emmett's shoulder to keep from laughing.

"I'm not… I'm not pregnant."

"Well, of course you are deer. Just look at you're stomach."

The elevator doors opened to the lobby and we all stepped out. Emmett and I got in the car and drove off. I bust out laughing a few seconds later.

"That was totally HILARIOUS!" I told Emmett as he turned on the radio. 

"I know!"

Soon I got a text from my father. "Rose," it said. "I'm so sorry. I want to be your dad again…"

I texted back "Well, you'll have to accept my marriage to Emmett."

Not long after I got a text back. "Anything 4 u."

"Well, I guess we could meet up somewhere."

"Okay, call me soon sweetie."

"Will do."

I put my phone away and watched the road as we drove.

_**Ubbershort chapter but I had to kind of change it so it wasn't a lot like Twilight. **_


	23. UGH!

"Hey Rose!" Alice skipped into Emmett and my room, interrupting a make-out session. "It's Bella's birthday tonight. Partay!" and then she skipped out.

I growled. First she ruined my wedding day and honeymoon, and now she expects me to come to her birthday party? Yeah right. I'm sure even if I didn't go that Alice would give her a present on my name on it. Maybe I should go just to let her know that I didn't get her anything. Stupid little human.

"Rose, baby, what are you thinking about?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, Emmy bear." I smirked as I got up.

"Where are you going?" Emmett whined.

"I'm gonna go work on your car." I smiled and walked down to the garage.

_**Later that night**_

"Happy birthday!" Alice shouted as Edward pulled IT into the living room.

"Thanks…" she said awkwardly, looking around. "Alice, I can't believe this!" she whined. "A cake, you guys don't even eat!"

It was true. Alice went the whole nine yards on this thing. She even got a cake as big as she was. It made me wonder how she got that thing in the car, nonetheless safely here.

"Present time!" Alice handed her an envelope that held plane tickets.

She almost had it open until she did what only she could, she got a paper cut.

Japer charger her, but Emmett got him before he got to close. They all ran out of the house except for Carlisle and Edward and I.

"How did I not know that this was gonna happen?" I scoffed and walked out.

"Jazz, its okay… calm down." Alice tried to calm him, Emmett's iron grip still tightly around him.

"Jazzy, calm it!" I snapped and he looked at me.

"Thanks Rosie." He took a deep breath.

I nodded. "I think we should go hunting." I said.

"Good idea…" he said.

"Emmy bear, keep your grip until we get far away." I said as we ran off.

_**Hours later**_

We all walked in the house calmly and saw Edward and Carlisle sitting on the sofa, Edward looked depressed. Wait… he always looks depressed.

"Guys, sit down." Carlisle said as we all walked in.

"What is this about?" Alice asked as we sat down.

"We need to go…" Edward said.

"Go where?" Esme asked.

"Fairbanks, Alaska." Carlisle said.

"So, we have to move because of _her_?" I asked disgusted.

"Rosalie, stop!" Edward snapped.

"Why should I? She ruined my _wedding_ day, Edward!" I shouted back.

"That's not her fault!" he shouted back.

"Both of you stop." Carlisle said.

A calming aroma filled the room and I calmed down.

"Jasper." I looked at him.

"He made me." He nodded toward Carlisle.

I sighed.

"Guys, I'm sorry… but we have to leave. Not only because of what just happened, but because we look way younger then we're supposed to be." Carlisle said, looking at all of us.

"This is not fair!" I jumped up. "This is my home! I grew up here! So did Jasper!" I said.

"I know, Rose, and I'm sorry. But this is just something we have to do. We can come back in about 50 years." Esme said.

I growled and pulled Emmett up the stairs. Everyone else scattered to go pack up their belongings. "This isn't fair." I grumbled, throwing all of my clothes into boxes.

"Babe, it's okay. As long as we're together, right?" Emmett said, walking in, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"I guess…. But it's not right that we all have to move because of _her_." I sighed, turning around.

"I know, baby, I know." He kissed me.

"She just… makes me mad." I said.

"You're sexy when you're mad." He said looking at me.

I laughed and finished packing. By early the next morning, the cars were all packed up and we were ready to go.

"I'll just meet you there..." Edward said. We all turned to look at our brother. Was he crazy? "I can't just leave without telling her what happened to us." He said. "It wouldn't be right. She deserves better then that."

We all nodded and Emmett and I got into the wrangler. Edward was driving my BMW up. At least I had Emmett to keep my company for this long ride.


	24. Leaving Never Lookin Back Again

We finally made it to the Alaska line and I hugged myself, looking out the window.

"You cold sweetie?" Emmett said. I nodded and he pulled me into his arms while he drove. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah." I smiled and snuggled into his chest. I missed my boring little town. I missed my friends and my family.

We finally reached Fairbanks, a sleepy little town right outside of Juno, and Esme opened the door. "You know, it is not safe to drive like this." She sighed.

"What's gonna happen, Esme? We're indestructible." I pointed out as Emmett jumped out, still holding me.

"We have a surprise for you. It's mostly a surprise from Emmett, I just helped." She said. Emmett set me on my feet on the snow-covered ground and covered my eyes. Esme grabbed my hand and led me north. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said. Emmett uncovered my eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. In front of me sat a wooden cottage. I couldn't help but gasp. "It's… it's perfect!" I smiled.

"Do I know my baby or what?" Emmett smiled and bent down to put his chin on my shoulder.

"How did you know?" I turned around to face him. It looked exactly like a drawing I made in fifth grade about my dream house.

"Jasper gave me the picture you drew." He smirked.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's impossible _not_ to love you."

"Touché baybay." We laughed and kissed each other.

"Get a room." Edward muttered. "Look guys, I have to be alone for awhile." He tossed me my keys and walked off.

"Aw. Poor Eddy." I said.

Emmett looked at me. "Don't tell me you're falling for Cullen."

I laughed and kissed him. "No. How would you feel if the situation was reversed?" I suddenly turned serious. "I know I don't like her, but I was just thinking… she really loves Edward. I know how I'd feel if I ever got separated from you…."

"Shh." He kissed my head. "You don't have to worry about that. Let's go inside." He scooped me up and carried me, officially, over the threshold. A huge smile swept across my face. "What?" he looked at me.

"Well… you just carried me over the threshold."

He looked confused. "Yeah?"

I smacked his arm. "You big dummy!" I said playfully.

"Ohh!" he said, finally getting my point. "I totally knew that already."

I laughed and looked around. We had a fully furnished kitchen, a fireplace in the den, it was so perfect! "I love you." I squealed.

"I know." He sighed satisfied and plopped down on he sofa.

I jumped into his lap and curled up. "Don't be cocky." I warned, snuggling closer.

He raised one eyebrow at me and I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. "I can be as cocky as I want to!"

"So can I." I winked and got up, leaving him all by his lonesome, on the sofa. I walked into the bedroom and saw all my stuff already put away. Emmett, out of nowhere, threw me over his shoulder and ran back into the living room.

"You can't get away from me that easy." He said.

"Really?" I asked innocently. He laughed and nodded. _Watch me._ I kissed him and he lost his grip on my waist, surprised. I ran into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Rosie. I don't like this game." He whined from behind the door.

I smiled and opened it. He smirked, pulled me into a big bear hug, and kissed me.

I called him 'Emmy _Bear_' for a reason!


	25. Fire

It had been about a year since we moved to Alaska and Edward left us. Of course, he calls, but about once every three months.

"Roosie." Emmett called as he walked into our cottage.

I was sitting on one of the sofas in front of the fire, watching it. "Right here." I replied softly, mesmerized by the orange flames.

"Hey beautiful." He lounged on the other side of the sofa and he pulled me into his lap.

"Hey sexy." I smiled and kissed him.

He laughed. "Hardly." He handed me a bouquet of red roses.

"Thanks baby." I smiled and kissed him again. "You know what? I'll be right back." I smirked and got up, tossing the flowers on the table, and walking down the hall that led to our room and the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, I grabbed two wine glasses and rummaged threw the refrigerator and found a bottle of Emmett's favorite, grizzly bear blood. I poured it into the glasses and slid the bottle under my arm as I walked back in. Emmett was waiting impatiently on the sofa. When he saw me, his eyes lit up.

"You spoil me." He smirked and I handed him one glass, set the bottle on the table, and sat down next to him.

"Hardly." I smirked and took a sip.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and kissed me.

"Drink your blood." I rolled my eyes.

This was going to be a long night.

_**It always ends in lemons! **_


	26. Panic

"Rose! Rose!" Alice ran into our cottage the next day.

I sighed and walked out of our bedroom to a dismantled Alice. "What's wrong?" I asked.

I just saw Bella jump off a cliff! I have to go to Forks. Do NOT tell Edward!" she ran back out.

Emmett walked out of our room and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and put his nose to my neck.

"Em, stop." I unwrapped his arms and walked out to the main house. "Esme, I need Edwards number." He had a right to know.

"It's on the caller ID." She replied gently.

"Rose, what was that?" Emmett stormed in.

"Em… I'm sorry…" I dialed the phone. "I'll make it up to you…"

"Hello?" Edward's voice sounded pained.

"Edward!" I said. "Bella jumped off a cliff! I don't know if she's okay or not."

The line went dead and I set it down. "Esme, I think leaving was a mistake…" I said.

"I'll say." Emmett murmured. I hit his arm.

"Carlisle." Esme said on the phone. "I think we need to move back to Forks."

In a few minutes, Carlisle was in the room with Jasper.

"Emmett, do us all a favor and put a shirt on." Jasper complained.

"Stop." I said.

"Look, Alice saw Bella jump off of a cliff and she's on her way to Forks to make sure she's okay."

"Yes. I agree. Go pack!"

We all scattered to get our stuff and Emmett and I ran to our house. We got everything together. Soon, I got emotional.

"Aw, Rosie, it's okay…" he pulled me into his arms.

We had only been in our house for a year and a half and we had to leave it. Bella was going to get a large piece of my mind when we got back.

We all got in our cars and rushed to Forks.


	27. Clearing the Air

Emmett and I jumped out of the car. We had learned on the way home that Edward had gone to the Volturi, but Bella saved him and for that, I owed Bella. I walked into the house and saw everyone sitting on the sofa except for Edward, which was not surprising. Emmett and I walked up the steps and got changed and by the time that we got back downstairs, Bella and Edward were standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything dear?" Esme asked Bella gently. Bella shook her head slowly.

"We came her for a reason, Esme." Edward said, leaning against the doorframe behind her.

"And that would be?" Alice asked from the couch.

"To vote on her immortality." Edward said.

"You're already part of the family. Yes." Carlisle smiled.

"I agree." Esme smiled.

"You know you're my sister! Yes!" Alice skipped over and hugged her.

"It would be nice to not wanna kill you whenever you're near." Jasper joked.

"Welcome to the family." Emmett smiled.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked quietly.

"No." I replied. Edward smiled a little. At least one person agreed with him. "Because if I had a choice, I would have said no. But on the other hand, I'm with Emmett for the rest of eternity." I felt Emmett's strong arms around my waist. "So, yes. Even though you're a royal pain in my ass, you deserve to be with Edward forever. He loves you and you love him." I really wasn't doing this for her, but really for my brother. If anything ever happened to her, I know he wasn't hesitate to go back to Voltera.

Edward's smile faded. "Of all people, Rosalie. I knew you would side with me. Guess I was wrong. Bella, we better get you home."

"Wait, can I talk to Bella for a second?" I asked. Everyone looked at me shocked. "I'm not going to be mean." I said as I walked out.

"It's okay." I heard Edward say.

I waited for Bella by my favorite old oak behind the house and saw her emerge from the house and walk up to me.

"Hi…" she said nervously.

"Bella, you ruined my wedding day, almost stole my best friend," I said. Her eyes ventured to her feet. "Brought me and Emmett closer, if that's even possible, and made me appreciate everything I have."

She looked up at me.

"I didn't vote yes because I like you, because I don't want to see my brother hurt. Hell, if anything happened to you, he wouldn't hesitate to go to the Volturi." I saw her flinch.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." I pulled her into a hug. "Just because I don't like you, it doesn't mean that I won't have to deal with you for the rest of eternity."

"I honestly never thought I'd hear you say that, nonetheless hug me." She admitted.

"Well, now you know." I let go of the hug. "Now, let's get back inside before they think I ate you." Even though I saw all of them looking out the kitchen windows.

We walked inside and everyone was in the living room acting as if they heard nothing or hadn't moved.

"Don't ac like you didn't hear every word of that." I spat at them.

Emmett chuckled and pulled me into his lap. He pulled me close and kissed me. "I'm proud of you baby."

"Thanks." I said as snuggled close to him.

"We'd better get you home before Charlie starts to worry." Edward said as they walked out.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"What? I have my moments with her." I said, getting a little offended.

I heard Edward chuckle and I walked upstairs. I felt good about clearing the air with Bella, but she _stunk! _I had to get a shower and get the smell off me.


	28. Sisters

"Hey guys." Edward said as he walked into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Hey Eddie." Emmett said teasingly, wrapping his arm around the back of the sofa.

"Not now, Emmett." He replied, leaning against his piano. "I have some… news."

"Bella's pregnant!" Emmett gasped.

"Shut the hell up." Jasper smacked the back of the head as he walked by, sitting down on the other side of the room.

"No… it does involve her, though." Edward said.

Esme and Carlisle looked up at him.

"We're getting married." He said simply, walking out.

"UGH!" I shouted and walked up the stairs.

"Babyyyyy!" Emmett ran after me.

"No, Emmett." I shooed him away and kept walking.

He caught up to me and scooped me up. "Calm down." He said, kissing me.

"Emmy bear, stop."

"It's not like they'll be living here. If they do… we'll move out. Promise." He said.

"Emmett, she's just not the kinda person that I want as a sister." I said.

"Me either. Don't need that klutz falling all over the place." He said, knowing that it would make me smile, which it did. "There's that beautiful smile of my girl's."

I cuddled into his chest as the smile grew. If I had Emmett, I could face anything, and by that I mean _anything._ Even having It as my sister-in-law. Wait, wait. Technically me and Edward aren't even related, so technically she won't even be related to me. I'll just keep that mind set.

_**Hey guys, this is the end! Thank you guys for reading. Love the ending? Hate it? Leave me some love (or hate)! **_

_**A/N Hey guys…. Yeah… this is the end of T.W.D.o.H.S. . . after I finish all of my stories on fanfic I'm going to write them manually and then type them. That way you guys get one whole story at a time instead of waiting for another chapter. It's also easier for mw to keep up with them. So leave me some love and I'll talk to ya soon! **_


	29. AN

_**Hey guys! I just made a new website! Anyone can join! **_

emmett inc. wet paint

just remove the spaces and add .com!

_**no www. needed!  
**_


End file.
